


To Do List:

by erianthe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Continuation, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erianthe/pseuds/erianthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fix the lions, have sex, find the others (not necessarily in that order)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Do List:

The last thing Keith remembered was entering the wormhole and then in the next minute his lion was being forcefully pulled from it. He used his expert piloting skills to the best of his abilities in order to maneuver the lion in a manner that would cause the least amount of damage upon impact. Luckily, the ground his lion was met with was soft and cushiony. Once Keith had managed to open his eyes after the initial impact he saw a barren desert, not unlike the one he had been hiding out in after being kicked out.

It was also in this moment that he caught sight of a large dust cloud rising in the distance. Taking to the offense purely on instinct he ejected himself from his deactivated lion, bayard in hand. He was used to travelling by foot across sandy landscapes so he managed to reach the sand cloud in a matter of minutes. He had been prepared to see a Galra attack vessel but once the sand settled he was met with an unexpected yet not unwelcomed sight.

In a far more damaged state than his own red lion was Shiro’s black lion. Keith immediately slid down into the crater that the lion had formed on impact and approached the immobilized lion. He clambered around the machine desperately searching for a way to get inside and check on Shiro. Then, as if answering Keith’s prayers, the mouth of the lion opened and Shiro came tumbling out.

Keith rushed over to his captain’s side and immediately checked for signs of major injury. Shiro’s breath was even but his eyes weren’t opening, even when Keith kneeled down and placed Shiro’s hand into his lap. Keith took notice of several injuries that had cut into Shiro’s battle suit but after a quick glance down at himself he realized that his wasn’t in much better condition. That, however, wasn’t his main problem; all he was really focused on at the moment was what to do with Shiro until he regained consciousness.

At first Keith considered dragging Shiro back into his own lion, but he quickly dismissed this idea when he realized that the lion wouldn’t be functional until Shiro himself woke up. This led Keith to plan B. He grabbed Shiro by the arms and tried his best to raise the larger man onto his back. It was in this exact moment that he thanked the unconscious Shiro for his dedication to making sure Keith always joined him for strength training.

The walk back to his own lion took twice the amount of time it had taken him to reach Shiro’s due to the man who was nearly twice his weight upon his back. Now this wasn’t to say that Keith was small but let’s face it Shiro is built like a fucking tank. Not that Keith had ever complained about it before, but now wasn’t the time to think about that.

Once Keith reached the red lion he set Shiro down into its mouth before all but collapsing next to him. Luckily the lion was still functioning enough to close its mouth and slide the two exhausted bodies into its cockpit. After a bit of tumbling the two bodies eventually came to a halt behind Keith’s pilot seat with Keith haphazardly lying atop of Shiro. Keith was unfortunately only able to enjoy the familiar contact for a brief moment before scurrying off with the fear that he was restricting Shiro’s breathing.

Shiro, however, looked the same as he had when Keith first found him albeit a bit sandier due to their trek through the terrain. Keith sighed in relief before getting up to look around the tiger for a first aid kit of some sort. After a few solid minutes of hitting random buttons and pulling levers Keith finally managed to hit something that opened a hatch in the side of the lion that had a well stocked first aid kit within it. The instructions were all in Altean but Keith knew enough basic first aid to ignore it.

He first removed his own damaged battle suit so that he was just in his tank top and shorts before moving to remove Shiro’s. He had barely gotten the top part of the suit off before remembering that Shiro didn’t wear anything but his underwear beneath his suit. The realization had Keith’s face flushed bright red but he repressed his teenage hormones for the sake of Shiro’s first aid. Once Shiro was out of the torn up suit and lying on the floor of the lion in nothing but his briefs Keith was suddenly reminded of a dream he had a few nights after they first retrieved the lions.

Once again he had to repress himself as he reached for the first aid kit. Keith began with what he could only assume was disinfectant. The tension that grew in Shiro’s muscles once the liquid seeped into his injuries to clean them pained Keith to see but it was for his own good so he pressed on. Once all of the visible injuries had been cleaned out Keith retrieved a jar he recognized as ointment because Coran had once lectured the team on how special the ingredients that went into it were. Fortunately, all those special ingredients seemed to pay off; the tension in Shiro’s muscles seemed to fade away as soon as Keith applied it.

After a quick check of all his limbs, Keith concluded that Shiro wasn’t in need of a splint so instead he just wrapped gauze around all of the larger wounds in order to prevent infection or possible reopening. Keith let out a sigh of relief once all of Shiro’s wounds had been attended to. He then remembered that he had his own injuries that needed to be dealt with and therefore repeated the arduous routine upon himself.

It was only after all his wounds had been treated and covered that Keith realized just how exhausted he was, he had just been fighting Zarkon himself after all. Night was approaching the desert landscape and despite the lion’s climate control it still seemed to grow colder within it. With a shiver Keith lowered himself onto the ground next to Shiro before snuggling up close to his side, careful not to aggravate any of his wounds. Shiro’s overwhelming body heat had Keith dozing off in a matter of minutes.

 

-

 

Shiro woke with a sharp gasp and adrenaline pumping through his veins. The last thing he remembered was the wormhole malfunctioning due to the druid’s magic and crash landing into an unknown planet separate from all the other lions. Or so he had thought. Once he managed to gather himself and collect his thoughts Shiro finally took notice of the warm pressure he felt against his side. Snuggled up just under Shiro’s outstretched arm, the human one, was Keith. Shiro felt a wave of relief at the sight of the red paladin before fear hit him at the thought that this could just be another illusion. He reluctantly pulled himself away from the smaller man and carefully observed him and his surroundings.

The only movement Keith made was a slight grumble as he curled up due to the sudden lack of extra heat. Shiro tried to calm his breathing. They were in the red lion, and Keith was with him, but was any of this real? For all he knew he was still on the Galra ship, Allura could still be captured. Fear felt like it was consuming him.

“Shiro?”

The black paladin was dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of his name being called by a familiar voice. If this Keith was an illusion he was very well made, the thought burned Shiro up from the inside.

“How are you feeling?” Keith, who was now awake, asked with genuine concern in his voice.

“Keith.” Shiro said firmly, he wasn’t going to give into another illusion; he needed to know this Keith was real.

“Yeah?” Keith replied with a raised brow, his concern seemed to grow at the fact that Shiro hadn’t answered his question.

“When did we first kiss?” Shiro asked point blank.

“What? Now’s not the time for that!” Keith spluttered out as a vivid red colored his cheeks.

Shiro smirked internally, the reaction was definitely Keith but he still wasn’t convinced, “Just humor me.”

“It was right before you left for the Kerberos mission.” Keith said with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

After hearing Keith’s response, Shiro immediately wrapped his arms around Keith as if he was his only lifeline. He only released his tight grip on the smaller boy once he noticed the numerous bandages wrapped around Keith’s body and the look of pain Keith was trying hard to hide from him.

“I’m sorry but I’m just so glad it’s really you.” Shiro said as he leaned back with his hands resting on Keith’s shoulders.

Keith didn’t reply but instead leaned in; it was now his turn to wrap Shiro in a tight embrace. His arms locked around Shiro’s neck, careful not press into any of his wounds before he all but crawled into his lap.

“I have to say, of all the people I could be stuck in a fucking desert with I’m glad it’s you.” Keith said deciding that after a near death experience it was alright for him to be a bit sappy.

“I love you too.” Shiro said as he smirked into Keith’s dark locks.

They remained like that for several minutes before Keith pulled back to ask, “What now?”

Shiro hummed to himself as he thought up a plan as any good captain would.

“We need to make a to do list.” Shiro finally said and Keith had to admit that wasn’t what he had expected.

“Alright.” Keith drawled slowly, he trusted Shiro with his life but he was hoping for a bit more elaboration.

“First thing’s first, we need to repair the lions to the best of our ability until they’re in good enough condition to be able to leave whatever planet we’re on.” Shiro said tactically.

“That makes sense.” Keith said with a nod. “What then?”

“Well while we’re alone we should fuck at least once. After all it’s not like we can repair our lions in under a day and we need something to do at night.” Shiro said with a grin as if what he proposed was just as logical as the first idea.

“Are you fucking with me?” Keith asked cautiously as he leaned back so he could examine Shiro’s face.

“I’m trying to.”

And that was it, Keith just groaned and detached himself from Shiro so that he could lie down and take in just how blunt his boyfriend is.

“Okay, and after that?” Keith asked after a solid minute once he had calmed down.

Shiro grinned at Keith’s approval before continuing, “Well the lions should be ready by then so we will go find the others.”

“Now correct me if I’m wrong we’re going to fix the lions, have sex, then find the others.” Keith said as he counted off the tasks on his fingers.

“Do you have any problems with the plan?” Shiro asked genuinely wanting Keith’s input.

“Just one.” Keith said as he sat back up. “We might want to change up the order.”

Shiro followed Keith’s gaze down towards the situation forming in his briefs.

A blush that would put Keith’s to shame colored Shiro’s cheeks.

“That can be arranged.” Shiro said with a wry grin that paired well with his now tinted face.

“Stay right there.” Keith said as he turned around and rummaged through the first aid kit, which he had left open the night before. Shiro merely hummed in reply as his attention shifted to Keith’s backside.

“Okay so this isn’t really what it’s intended for and Coran would kill me if he knew but this should work for lube.” Keith said as he pulled out the jar of cream he had used to sooth their wounds from the kit.

“Works for me.” Shiro said with a shrug; his grin was still pulling at his lips.

That smile was infectious. Keith could feel his own face warping into a smile as he pulled off his shorts and underwear before crawling over to Shiro to help remove his snug fitting boxers. Once they were out of the way, Keith situated himself in his favorite position, on top of Shiro’s lap. Shiro immediately removed Keith’s tank top, enjoying the way it ruffled his dark hair once he managed to pull it over his head.

“It’s been a while, are you sure you’re okay with this?” Shiro asked with genuine concern as he brushed his lips against Keith’s ear.

“How are you gonna ask me that when you’re doing this?” Keith asked with a soft moan. “But yes, as always I’m okay with this.”

That was all the okay Shiro needed before he attacked Keith’s lips with his own. As Shiro’s mouth travelled down to Keith’s neck his hands were busying themselves with Keith’s chest. His pectorals protruded slightly but his figure was still trim. Calloused fingers brushed across pert nipples before being joined by his mouth, which couldn’t seem to find one place to focus its attention.

Keith was already panting slightly due to Shiro’s affectionate touches but he gathered the focus needed to twist the lid off the jar. He slicked up two fingers before tentatively reaching behind himself. He took a sharp intake of air as the tips of his fingers brushed against his hole. Shiro was right, it had been a while and Keith was almost painfully tight. It got considerably better once Keith began scissoring himself but Shiro knew how to make it even more pleasurable. Shiro’s metallic arm was wrapped around Keith’s waist, holding him in place, but his human hand had reached down between them and managed to grasp both of their cocks in a firm hold. Keith let out a pleasurable sigh as Shiro’s large hand went to work pumping both of them in a steady comfortable rhythm.

The stretching became a far less arduous task once his mind had been taken off of it. In fact, Keith was almost ready to come before Shiro had even entered him but his competitive nature was having none of that. Once he felt that he was loose enough Keith gave Shiro a look to confirm that he was ready. Shiro grinned fondly at him in reply and let go of their dicks so that he could place both of his hands on Keith’s hips. Once Keith was settled comfortable atop Shiro’s dick, he felt the need to change the pace of things.

In a swift fluid motion, careful not to exacerbate any of Shiro’s injuries, Keith had managed to push the taller man down onto the floor so that he was looking up at Keith. Keith saw nothing but adoration in his boyfriend’s eyes as he began to slowly ride him. But that soon proved to not be enough for either of them. Shiro’s hands, which had a firm grip on Keith’s hips, pushed them down whenever he bucked up creating an intense and pleasurable rhythm.

The incredible sensation did wonders to Keith’s worn body. Sex with Shiro always warmed Keith from the inside out making it feel as if he was glowing, all he could hope was that it felt as good for Shiro as it did for him. But the sounds of pleasure Shiro was making told Keith that he had nothing to worry about.

Keith was already close to coming but once he felt the sleek touch of Shiro’s metal hand rubbing against his dick he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer. Keith was panting hard and the only words he was able to murmur out were ‘more’ and Shiro’s own name. Shiro didn’t seem to be in a much better state, his breathing was ragged but he muffled it by using the hand human that was tangled in Keith’s hair to pull him down for a passionate kiss.

Keith rocked his hips harder to match Shiro’s needy thrusts, it seemed that he had really missed this. However, neither of them lasted much longer. Shiro came first in Keith as he moaned his name into his mouth, which in turn sent Keith over the edge as well. The air was still for a couple of minutes with only the sound of their heavy breathing filling it. Once the two of them had calmed down, Shiro pulled himself out of Keith and was about to search for something to clean them up when a hand pressed down on his chest to keep him in place.

“Let’s just stay like this for a little bit okay?” Keith asked as he rested himself atop of Shiro’s chest before looking up at his face with a rare soft smile.

“Like I could say no to a request like that.” Shiro replied with a matching smile as he wrapped his metallic arm once more around Keith’s waist before cording the fingers of his other hand through his sex mussed hair.

“By the way,” Shiro said after a tick, as if the thought had just occurred to him, “Thanks for patching me up, you make a good nurse.”

Though the statement was goodhearted and genuine Keith couldn’t help but hide his blushing face in Shiro’s chest before muttering, “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing a fic so comments are appreciated ✩


End file.
